She Left Me
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha remembers back three years ago, when Kagome left for her time after the final battle with Naraku...never to return...


A/N: This is just a cutesy oneshot I thought would be nice since everyone is so tense about **The Protector of Her Heart**. This little beauty spawned from listening to "Hikari" about a billion times...I love that song.

I'd like to dedicate this to **Kyoumi **and** XBlackRoseX909 **for the beautiful **PoHH **fanart they drew me. It's a really late thanks, but even so, THANK YOU!!!

And now, to the story...

**

* * *

**

**She Left Me **

_She left me_.

That was my only thought as I emerged from the forest, to be met with bright sunlight, so much it nearly blinded me, and that one object I had seen so much of…yet hadn't visited hardly at all in three years.

The well. It was still old and dry, still looking innocent despite its more sinister nature. I walked closer to it, all manner of memories coming upon me from years past…I could still remember the love/hate relationship I had with this object, because it would always take something precious from me…and then always bring it back.

Her.

I could still see her, standing in front of it, with sometimes a smile, sometimes a glare. Each time…it was only for me. When she left, she was usually angry when I did something stupid…but when she came back, there was always a smile on her face for me. And her eyes always seemed to light up when she came back…happy to be here with me again.

I can still remember the scent of her, smelling so wonderful…that gentle scent that always seemed to calm my senses. The way her long black hair twirled around her as she moved, and how her brown eyes showed so much emotion to me within them. The one person that promised she would always stay at my side, Kagome.

At that moment, I missed her scent so much. I wanted to hold her in my arms, and keep her safe from the world. But she was separated from me, in a place where I couldn't protect her…A place at that moment, I simply couldn't go.

_She left me… _

Though I felt the sadness wash over me, I had to keep myself together. She wasn't here, but I still had to be strong now…for her. I hadn't felt the pull of our separation this bad since the day she left…three years ago, after we had finally defeated Naraku, and the jewel was complete…

It was a sunny day, with spring near once more, the earth rejoicing in flowers now that Naraku was finally dead. The jewel was complete, and a wish would be made, and all would be right with the world.

Except…when the wish was made, the well would close. I never had felt such a tear in my heart. I wanted Kagome to be safe, in her time where no youkai were about. But…I couldn't help the selfish desire to want her here, to stay with me. I _needed _her, more than I ever needed anyone in my life…Without her, I wouldn't be complete.

And yet, I couldn't ask her to stay. I couldn't ask her to leave her world, her entire life behind her just because of me. It would be selfish and wrong, and I still didn't know if Kagome wanted to stay with me or not. And so, I decided to do what was right; I let her go.

She said her goodbyes, with tears from the kitsune, the exterminator and from herself, and I walked her to the well. She was crying silently as she walked, hoping I didn't notice. Like many times, she was trying to appear braver than she felt, but I saw how she was walking slower, as if to savor every step she took before she left this world, forever.

I remember watching her, thinking on how she had changed in a year. Kagome had grown taller, her hair longer, and more than anything, she had gotten much stronger. Not just in physical strength, but I could tell, her heart was stronger. She no longer cringed when youkai came by, but fiercely faced them, taking down as many as I did with her purity arrows. She had grown from a naive girl to a mature woman, and it seemed like I had only noticed it for the first time.

When we finally got to the well we glanced at each other for a long moment, unsure of what to do now. The time had finally come, but neither of us wanted it to happen. I remember wishing for that moment to stretch into eternity, so I would never have to say goodbye, and keep her here, always.

Kagome wiped her eyes, but I could see more tears blossoming at the edges as she glanced back at the portal that would take her home, for good. The jewel, now pink once more, glowed around her neck, anticipating the coming moment when she would make the wish to destroy it forever.

She seemed to notice the glow, and looked down, touching it lightly. Softly, in a voice that saddened me more than anything, she spoke, "It's time."

That only deepened the trench digging in my heart. "Yeah…" It was happening all too fast! She couldn't leave, not so soon!

Beautiful, brown eyes met mine as a voice on the edge of crying said, "It's…it's kind of hard leaving here…after everything…"

I couldn't speak; I was having as much trouble as she was expressing my final thoughts. How could I tell her how wonderful she was, and how I wished I could just hold her in my arms forever, and not have to go through this? But…it was best for her. I had to put aside my selfish desires and do what was best for her, no matter how hard it would be.

She stepped closer to me, smiling sadly, putting me on guard. What was she going to do? Kagome merely kept her eyes on me, fighting incoming tears as she told me, "A year ago, I met you here, Inuyasha…and now…you've become one of the best friends I could ever have…"

Her statement sounded like she would have said more, but she stopped, even though I could tell there had been more. Just like me, there was something she didn't want to say, something she kept to herself, though it would have been better if she just came out and said it.

Closing her eyes for a moment, quenching the tears, she spoke, "I guess, after all we've been through…this really is goodbye."

Goodbye…goodbye forever…I'd never see her again after this…never again…Only keep her close in his heart as I lived the rest of my life, without her. She felt the same as I did, as I saw Kagome tremble slightly, afraid of facing the well. I didn't even think as I did what felt natural; I took her in my arms and held her close, feeling a tear or two leak on to my haori.

Wind swept around us as I held her softly, her gentle scent wrapping around me once more. For that one moment, I was content, feeling the woman I cared for more than anything in my arms. I wanted something to say, something to make it all right, but all words I wanted to tell her dried up in my throat. There was nothing I could say that would make it all right. Nothing would ever make it all right.

As I held her, I felt her arms snaking around my neck, pulling me closer. But her fingers gently touched the kotodoma rosary that had been put on me years ago, and as she grasped it in her hands, I knew what she was planning. I had to stop it at once.

I grabbed her wrists and pushed her away, shaking my head as she stared, confused. "No."

She didn't understand. "But Inuyasha, without me, you're free…You don't have to be under the spell anymore, it will be pointless."

I could _never _get rid of it now, I decided that long ago. That necklace connected me to her. Now, when she was leaving, I couldn't let her take it off. "It wouldn't be pointless, Kagome," I spoke softly. "I don't want to be free of your spell." I would never be free of the spell she had put me under; I knew that long ago.

It would be all I had left of her…and I had to keep it. I wouldn't get rid of the last connection I had to the woman that had so changed my life. After a moment, Kagome seemed to understand and looked back, towards the well. "I'll miss you, so much, Inuyasha…"

"Me too, Kagome." My eyes were on her, silently begging she wouldn't do this…I missed her so much already.

"There was something I wanted to say to you, something that I just wanted to tell you…" Kagome whispered, looking down at the ground as she revealed her feelings to me. "But…" she turned to me, her brown eyes so lost in that emotion that, for one moment, my heart began to race slightly. "You already know, don't you?"

Know? I could think of only one thing she would be referring to. Yes, I knew that she loved me. I heard her scream it out that day Kagura and Naraku's Baby kidnapped her, and I heard her cry it again during the final battle with Naraku when he had captured her in an illusion, trying to darken her mind. I knew, as I had known for a while, that she loved me. And I knew that I loved her as well.

But the reality overweighed these feelings we had. We were from two different worlds; we only met by chance, and I would not let her ruin her future in her world by making her stay in mine. "There's…something I wanted to tell you, too," I replied, "But…if I say it…it will only make things harder."

Her eyes seemed to widen at my statement, and I knew she understood. She blushed slightly and a small smile of happiness came on her face for a moment, before turning back to me. "Then we'll just—"

"Say nothing," I finished, now feeling like I was on the verge of tears. With all of this out in the open, there was nothing more to be said or done. She turned, and picked up that ridiculous yellow bag she carried with her, looking at the well.

Almost unsure, Kagome took a step closer to it, each step piercing my heart as she walked farther and farther away from me. Finally, when she was on the lip of the well, she turned back. "Inuyasha, I'll…never forget you…promise me you won't forget me."

"You know I couldn't," I answered, half of me screaming to grab her before she did it and to keep her with me, forevermore.

There was a smile on her face, yet tears still leaked out of her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, letting go and plunging into the well, gone from me forever.

_She left me… _

Even three years later, I was on the verge of tears just remembering that day when she went back to her world, intent on staying forever. I could remember running up to the well after she disappeared, looking down in it and shouting her name in a cry of anguish, feeling like all the light in my life had died, now that Kagome was gone.

My hand clenched into a small fist, fighting against the pain of that one memory. _I couldn't ask her to stay, and she left… _

_Left to go live on her side of the well, forever… _

I heard someone coming that way, and I put my old memories aside. I turned, seeing Shippou running towards me, looking out of breath. The kitsune looked excited as he came, a smile on his face. "Inuyasha, come on!"

I didn't even hesitate as I stood up and followed him silently, not looking back at that accursed well that took her from me three years ago. I followed him all the way to Kaede's hut, where I was now allowed, pushing back that bamboo curtain as I entered.

_Three years ago, Kagome, you left me behind… _

_But… _

Kaede, and Sango were there, smiling as I entered. I couldn't help but smile myself as I knelt down next to her, my beautiful, wonderful mate lying on a mattress covered by a blanket, her beautiful scent encircling me once more.

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, her brown eyes alight with happiness. She showed me the newborn pup in her arms, and with one glance, I could see it had my ears, even if it had her eyes and hair. My heart swelled with joy, and for once, a tear of happiness left my eyes. I held both my mate and child in my arms, savoring the happiest moment in my life.

_Thank the Gods you came back._


End file.
